ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Picceta (Fusion)
Picceta is the fusion between Vegeta and Piccolo. He has Vegeta's hair, the green skin of a Namekian, and the typical Metamoran Fusion outfit. He is usually seen with a purple aura. Picceta was first created in a sparring match against Super Saiyan 4 Goku. Vegeta and Piccolo's Continuous Energy Bullets and Scatter Shots didn't have any effect, so they tested out the Fusion technique. It made them into Picceta, who was able to fight on par with Goku and was even able to become a Super Saiyan. However, Goku managed to win by using his 10x Kamehameha. Picceta was later formed to fight Janemba, who was causing chaos in the Otherworld, and won using his Special Beam Bang technique. He then vaporized Janemba's regenrating body with an Explosive Wave. However, Super Buu arrived. It turns out he was controlling Janemba. An epic battle followed, destroying much of the Otherworld's Lower Section. Super Buu's Genocide Blast nearly killed Picceta. However, he emerged from the rubble and fired an Evil Impulse, knocking the demon away and presumably killing him. Picceta turned back into Vegeta and Piccolo and the two walked away. Picceta has numerous techniques used by Vegeta and Piccolo, and even a few of his own. * Super Saiyan - Picceta can become a Super Saiyan at will. * Hybrid Soul - A Variant of the Saiyan Soul power-up. * Explosive Wave - A yellow Ki burst. * Wild Sense - Picceta teleports away from an attack, then punches the opponent. * Ki Blast - Usually purple. Fired in groups of three. * Full Power Energy Ball - A yellow high-powered Ki Blast. * Stopper Rush - Picceta kicks the opponent, uppercuts them, and punches them downwards. * Continuous Energy Bullets - Purple barrage of Ki Blasts. Used by Vegeta. * Scatter Shot - A barrage of yellow Energy Waves. Used by Piccolo. * Energy Shield- A green barrier that protects Picceta from most attacks. * Quick Kick - Picceta kicks the opponent quickly. * Rush Ki Wave - Picceta fires a purple Energy Wave at close range. * Striking Blade - Picceta stabs the opponent with a yellow Energy Blade. * Evil Impulse - An attack originally used by Dabura. Picceta blasts the opponent with a flaming red Ki Blast, inflicting massive damage. * Special Beam Bang - An attack charged like a Special Beam Cannon but fired as a Big Bang Attack. * Big Bang Demon Wave - Picceta charges a purple blast like an Explosive Demon Wave and fires it as a Big Bang Attack. * Final Galick Gun - Picceta's ultimate attack. It's a Final Flash/Galick Gun combination. Gallery PiccetaKiBlast.PNG|Picceta fires Ki Blasts at Goku PiccetaKiWave.PNG|Picceta's Rush Ki Wave StopperRush.PNG|Picceta starts the Stopper Rush StopperUppercut.PNG|Picceta uses the Stopper Rush uppercut StopperSmash.PNG|Goku evades the last hit of Picceta's Stopper Rush PiccetaHit.PNG|Goku uppercuts Picceta PiccetaSSJ.PNG|Super Saiyan Picceta PiccetaScatter.PNG|Picceta's Scatter Shot PiccetaVsGoku.PNG|Goku uses his Meteor Crash on Picceta QuickKick.PNG|Picceta's Quick Kick PiccetaSphere.PNG|Picceta's Full Power Energy Ball evaded by Goku PiccetaShield.PNG|Picceta forms an Energy Shield to block any attacks from Goku BBDW2.PNG|Goku dodges Picceta's Big Bang Demon Wave StrikingBlade.PNG|Picceta's Striking Sword HybridSoul.PNG|Picceta uses the Hybrid Soul power-up PiccetaFinalFlash.PNG|Picceta charges the Final Galick Gun PiccetaFGG.PNG|Picceta prepares to fire the Final Galick Gun PiccetaExplosiveWave.PNG|Picceta uses an Explosive Wave to stop Janemba from regenerating PiccetaEvilImpulse.PNG|Picceta uses the Evil Impulse attack on Super Buu Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Fanon Category:Fusions Category:Fusion Dance Fusions